


Ojo's Lucky Picnic

by JojoOzFan2401



Category: Oz - L. Frank Baum
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Cute Kids, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Het, Kissing, Love Confessions, Picnics, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JojoOzFan2401/pseuds/JojoOzFan2401
Summary: When Dorothy Gale takes Ojo the Lucky on a picnic, love blooms.
Relationships: Dorothy Gale/Ojo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Ojo's Lucky Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another (and possibly much better!) Dorothy/Ojo Fanfic. I got the idea of this one from a memory of me reading an Earthbound Ness/Paula picnic Fanfic years ago. Also, after this one, I'll begin to work on a crossover miniseries involving Oz. So stay tuned for whenever that comes out. But until then, enjoy this Fanfic!

It was one early afternoon in The Land of Oz, and Princess Dorothy, formerly of Kansas, was getting ready to go on a picnic with her best friend Princess Ozma, the rightful ruler of Oz. “I’m so excited about this picnic, Toto,” Said Dorothy, “it feels like it’s been way too long since we’ve had wonderful weather like this!” “Well, I hope it doesn’t rain like the last time,” replied Toto, “I got so wet, I thought I’d catch a cold!” Dorothy Laughed. “You looked like a little fuzzball.” “Hey,” Yelled Toto, “I’m serious!”

Just as Dorothy was about to reply to her little shaggy companion, she heard a knock on the door of her room.

“Come in!” “Hello, Dorothy.” Said Ozma. “Oh, hi Ozma,” She replied, “are you excited about this picnic?” “I’m sorry Dorothy, I can’t make it, the Hoppers and Horners are fighting again, so I’m going over to the mountains to reconcile them.” “Well, that’s too bad,” Dorothy replied disappointingly. “I was looking forward to this picnic, you were the only one who wasn’t busy, Betsy Bobbin was busy, so she couldn’t go, the same goes for Trot.” “I know my dear.” Replied Ozma. “But I promise once I finish my business in the mountains, we’ll have a picnic, perhaps with Betsy and Trot too.” “Really!?” Asked Dorothy cheerfully. “That will be so much fun, It’ll be like four sisters coming together for a big family feast!” “Indeed.” Replied Ozma. “anyways, I got to get going, the Sawhorse is waiting for me.” “Okay, see you later Ozma!”

Ozma then kissed Dorothy goodbye before she walking away, leaving Dorothy alone with her little dog as her only company.

“Hey,” Said he, “I know someone who’d be glad to have a picnic with you, Dorothy!” “You do?” “Ojo the Lucky.” “ Ojo? Of course, Why didn’t I think of that?” Asked Dorothy. “I heard that he’s been feeling a little lonely too, so maybe this picnic will help cheer him up.” “Oh, thank you, Toto!” Said Dorothy, holding the little dog in her arms. “You’re always thinking about your mistress.” “You're welcome,” He replied, “always glad to help!”

-

Ojo the Lucky was taking a nap inside his little cottage when he heard Dorothy knocking on his door, her knocking was so loud it almost scared him.

“Who is it, Unc Nunkie?” asked Ojo as he walked out of his bedroom. “Dorothy.” He replied. Ojo, feeling a little surprised, opened the door, and there stood Princess Dorothy wearing her silver coronet, a sky blue dress, complete with matching slippers, and a silver beaded necklace looking so beautiful that it made the little Munchkin boy blush. “Hi, Ojo!” She said with a smile. “Hi, Dorothy.” He replied. “Wanna have a picnic with me? Ozma was going to, but she’s out in the mountains on business.” “Sure!" Replied Ojo. “But first, let me ask Unc Nunkie.” “Can I go have this picnic with Dorothy?” He asked, “we’ll be back before dark.” “Yes.” Replied Unc Nunkie, a man of few words.

“Great, let me grab my hat and some food, and we’ll be on our way.” “Actually, I already have plenty of food that my Aunt Em cooked.” Said Dorothy, “I think it’ll be enough for us.” “Oh, Well just let me get my hat then.” Ojo rushes into his bedroom and grabbed his hat, a blue one with a tall peak and tiny gold bells dangling from its rim. Once he put it on, he walked out the door waving goodbye at his nearly silent uncle. Once outside, Toto ran up to greet him. “Hello, Ojo.” He said, “how are you?” "I'm Fine.” Replied the Munchkin boy. “Thank you for taking me on this picnic Dorothy!” He said. “You’re such a sweetheart.” "You're welcome Ojo.” Dorothy replied cheerfully as they exited the Emerald City arm in arm.

-

As Dorothy, Toto, and Ojo walked down the yellow brick road, they bumped into many familiar faces such as the Scarecrow and Nick Chopper the Tin Woodman, two of Dorothy and Toto’s oldest friends, as well as Scraps the Patchwork Girl, and even Tommy Kwikstep, an old comrade of both the Scarecrow and Tin Woodman, whom Betsy Bobbin admired, before finally arriving at a little park in the Winkie Country. It was a lovely place, with its field of gold surrounded by elegant flowers, It was a place where many children and animals loved to play, and where friends and families would gather around and share the love that they had for each other.

“This place looks perfect!” Said Dorothy as she spread out a large blanket on the ground. “It’s about time.” Said Ojo, “my feet are killing me!” “No need to get frustrated, Ojo,” replied Dorothy. “My feet were aching a little too.” Ojo took off his hat, laying it down beside him in the grass. Breathing a sigh of relief, the Munchkin takes a seat next to Dorothy, who hands him a plate with a sandwich and scrambled eggs. Along with a cup of the most famous nectar in Oz, Lacasa. Ojo took his time enjoying his meal, as did Dorothy, who enjoyed a meal similar to his, before making it to the desert, fresh homemade apple pie brought to you by Dorothy’s Aunt Em herself.

The boy looked with eager eyes as Dorothy sliced him a piece. He couldn’t wait to try something baked by Dorothy’s aunt, as he always enjoyed her cooking more so than anybody else. Ojo eagerly devoured the slice of pie as Dorothy giggled at his excitement. “Take it easy, Ojo!” She said, “you could get a tummy ache from swallowing it like that.” “I’m sorry, Dorothy,” replied Ojo, “I just absolutely love your aunt’s apple pie, it’s sweet, just like you.” “Why thank you.” Said Dorothy, who was blushing from the compliment. "Even Toto is enjoying it.” "This Apple pie is delicious!" He cried out in excitement. "I don't think anyone else could've baked a better pie Dorothy." "I'm glad you love it, Toto!" She replied. "It's made from some of the juiciest apples in all of the land of Oz after all."

-

After their meal was over, Dorothy and Ojo rested and chatted about whatever came to their mind. Like friends, what was new, etc. Just then, Ojo noticed a pretty ring on Dorothy’s right hand. It was a special ring, one that Ojo himself had given her for her birthday months ago. “I just noticed you’re wearing the alexandrite ring that I gave you for your birthday.” He said. “Yes.” Replied Dorothy, “I thought since I was having this picnic with you I might as well wear it.” Ojo chuckled and remarked: “I remember when I first gave it to you, you got scared thinking I was asking you to marry me.” "Yeah, but I accepted it once you assured me it wasn’t an engagement ring.”

“You know we are much older than what we look, don’t you?” Asked Ojo. “I know.” Replied Dorothy. “But as long as we’re here, we’re still young on both the outside and the inside, and back home, getting married that young wouldn’t be tolerated.” “But that doesn’t mean there isn’t someone out there who really loves you.” Said Ojo placing his hand on Dorothy’s. “What do you mean?" She asked. "Everybody loves me.” “Not the way I do” Answered Ojo. his face slowly getting closer to the girl's. 

“Dorothy,” Said the boy softly, “when I met you, I couldn’t take my eyes off you, your beauty, your kindness, everything about you was unlike anything I’ve dreamt before and before that, all I heard was about this brave young girl who fell from Kansas and killed 2 wicked witches, and then I heard how you helped save the Royal Family of Ev from the clutches of the Nome King, and how Ozma made you a princess and saved your Aunt and Uncle by bringing them here to live.”

“And, Dorothy,” he continued. “Every time I see you smile at me my heart pounds so hard that it feels like it’s going to explode, and I try to visit you every day because when I try to go even one whole day without seeing you I’m like a crazy person. I can’t do anything, I can’t eat, I can’t sleep, I can’t even see my other friends without seeing your adorable face at least once. And to be honest, I think I really am crazy, crazy about you.” "You really feel that way about me, Ojo?” Asked Dorothy, surprised by the boy’s confession. “I do.” He replied, squeezing the young girl’s hand with his right while stroking her soft, blonde hair with his left, before closing his eyes and leaning in for a deep, passionate kiss.

Dorothy was surprised, she only kissed people on the forehead or on the cheek, which were typical signs of friendly affection in Oz, but never on the mouth. However, there was something about the kiss that was magical, and she realized that the love Ojo had for her was special and couldn’t ever be repeated by any other person, including Ozma, her dearest friend. As the kiss continued, she closed her eyes and threw her arms around the boy’s neck tightly, not wanting the moment to end. But sadly it did as Ojo ended the kiss and drew apart from her.

"I’m sorry.” He said, “I just couldn’t help myself, I’ve been wanting to do that for years.” “That… Was my first kiss.” Replied Dorothy, who was blushing. “I never thought it would happen, but it did, wow! It’s getting late. We better go back to the Emerald City.” “I agree, Unc Nunkie must be worried sick about me! Let’s pack up everything and get outta here!” “Got it! Let’s go, Toto!” Said Dorothy, as she woke up the little dog who was sleeping beside her.

“What’s up?” He Asked. “It’s getting late, we need to head back to the Emerald City.” “Alright Dorothy, just let me stretch a little first.” After a few minutes of stretching, Ojo impatiently asked: “Are you ready now Toto?” “Yes!” Replied the dog. “Let’s go.” Replied Ojo putting his hat back on before walking back to the Emerald City with Dorothy hand in hand.

-

After a long walk, Ojo and Dorothy finally make it back to Ojo’s house outside the Emerald City. “Thanks for taking me with you to your picnic,” said Ojo, “it was really a lot of fun.” “You’re welcome,” replied Dorothy, “I knew you’d like it.” “I hope we’ll have another one soon, I really enjoy seeing your pretty face.” “Oh, Ojo!” Said Dorothy. “You really are quite the gentleman, I’m glad to have you as a friend.” “You’re more than a friend to me.” Replied the boy. “You are the most wonderful girl I’ve ever known, maybe the reason I got arrested for picking that clover was so we could meet, get acquainted, and eventually fall in love."

Ojo leaned in to kiss Dorothy with more passion than the one they shared during the picnic, Dorothy closed her eyes and hugged the Munchkin boy’s neck tightly, while Ojo hugged her waist just as tightly. After the kiss had ended Ojo clasped Dorothy with both hands, bending his head down, he looked up to her and confessed: “I love you, Dorothy Gale.” “And I love you too, Ojo.” She replied, after confessing their feelings they both walked back to their homes to sleep the night away.

-

A week later Dorothy had another picnic, this time with Ozma, Betsy Bobbin, and Trot Griffiths, the four lovely girls shared secrets, laughed, and ate together, before being interrupted by Ojo and Button-Bright, who were hungry after a game of ball. “Hi girls,” Said Button-Bright, “Ojo and I were playing ball when we got a little hungry.” “Is there enough food for the two of us?” Ojo asked. “Sure, there’s plenty of food.” Replied Dorothy, grinning at the boy. “I think Dorothy likes Ojo." Whispered Trot to Betsy, who giggled. “What’s so funny?” Asked Dorothy. “Oh, nothing.” Replied Betsy. Who now knew very well that Dorothy and Ojo were suffering from a case of Puppy Love.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ships in my series are Dorothy/Ojo, Betsy Bobbin/Tommy Kwikstep, Trot/Button-Bright, Scarecrow/Patchwork Girl, and Woot the Wanderer/Polychrome.


End file.
